What's On the Inside
by Freckleface94
Summary: Post Dark Knight. Bruce Wayne is content being lonely, and spending his nights cleaning up Gotham. But will love find him unexpectedly? Maybe, maybe not. Some old "friends" return and other are met Bruce/OC? Just try the first chapter, you may be surprise
1. And So It Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, or any of the characters from the movie/comics. I only own the original characters. Nor do I own the book that is mentioned.

Now a lot of you might notice this book and I'd just like to say yes, it's a real book. No, that's not the person who wrote it. I sort've just put it in their to amuse myself and other people who can appreciate two Christian Bale references in one story (1 being obviously this is his portrayal of Batman). If you have anymore questions about the book titles I'm going to be using, I suggest you look at my

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"BANG"

Batman listened intently, trying to figure out which direction the sound came from.

"Help! HELP!"

He swooped down from the fire escape he had been perched on into the alley and went running towards the street. It was deserted other than a few lone parked cars scattered around the street. He turned his attention to the figures that were in front of him, but he had the advantage, for he was still in the shadows of the alley.

Upon closer inspection, he could make out two largely built men, and one smaller man. The smaller man's head was bleeding, and one of the larger men was holding a crowbar.

_That made the BANG. He must've really hit him hard_

Batman looked up and saw another fire escape at the building nearest to him. Silently, he shot up his grappling hook and attached it to his belt. As he flew through the air and gracefully made his landing, he never took his eyes off the scene. His intuition told him that this was no ordinary mugging, and while the man obviously needed medical attention, he would try and get a little information first.

"You better shut yo' mouth man" said one of the large men

"Yeah, don't want us callin' the boss" said the other with a sick grin

"I swear--I... don't... know... any, th-thing"

The man was fading fast. Batman knew it was in his best interests to finally make his scene.

"Aight, I see how it is, you ain't gonna cooperate with us. Looks like we're gonna haft- AHHHHHHH"

Batman swooped down simultaneously kicking one of the men unconscious and grabbing the other up with him.

"What are you doing!" He screamed in his low, gravelly voice

The man who had previously looked menacing, shook with fear at the sight of the caped vigilante.

"We was, we was, gettin' some info for the boss" the man gulped

"Who do you work for!"

"He said, never, never to tell" the man spat out

Batman released him, knowing that he was not high enough up to kill the man from dropping him. Batman grabbed him by his collar and hoisted him up.

"I said, who do you work for!"

"It's--"

"BANG!"

Batman looked as the man's eyes rolled to the back of his head. His chest was bleeding, he'd been shot. Most likely by someone else who worked for "the boss". Batman knew that it would be impossible to find the shooter without getting the injured victim help. So he rushed over the the small man who was trying hard to keep his eyes open.

"Stay with me" Batman said as he placed a reassuring hand on the man's shoulder. It was all the man could do to nod. Batman took his phone out and dialed Gordon's number, and told him where to go, and to send an ambulance.

"Here batty boy!"

Batman winced as clutched his back. The other large man had woken up and smacked him with the crowbar.

"Big mistake" said Batman

The man smirked, completely unaware of his adversary's capabilities.

Batman twisted the man's arm around and dislocated it. The man yelped as Batman kicked out his feet and threw him up against the nearest wall. He threw a few hard punches, enough to keep him down until the cops arrived.

Sirens. Batman had to make a run for it, he was still being pursued by the police after nearly a year. He quickly made his way up a building and ran across the rooftops until he had come to where the tumbler was parked. He swooped down and got in the car. He turned stealth mode on and tried to drive as fast as he could while still being discreet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunlight flooded the room and Bruce groaned.

"Morning sir" chirped Alfred, "or rather, afternoon"

"Mmmm" Bruce moaned discontentedly, "What time is it"

"Just around noon sir, I thought I'd wake you a little early" Alfred said sarcastically in his strong British accent.

"Did I miss any appointments?" Bruce said, truly sounding sorry

"No sir, it's actually Saturday, though I know you aren't one for keeping track of time"

Bruce sighed and stood up. He grabbed the protein shake Alfred had put on his tray and nodded a "thank you" to the old butler.

"Sir, that is a rather nasty bruise on your back, would you like some ice"

"No, I'm fine"

"Just to remind you sir, Bruc-"

"Yes Alfred, I know, I have limits, but I promise, I'm fine"

"Right then, I'll just be leaving you"

Alfred turned to walk out but then turned around, as if forgetting something.

"Ah, and sir, you may want to check the newspaper, it seems as if Batman had made an appearance again"

Bruce looked at the paper's headline, "The Bat is Back in Town". Underneath was an older picture of himself as Batman, he was an expert at avoiding press. It basically explained that the police had received a call from Batman, and that even though it appeared he was doing good (that hit Bruce hard, he wanted people to know he was doing good), he was still wanted by the police for the murders of Harvey Dent....

Bruce had to stop reading. He knew at the time it had been the right thing to do, but he almost regretted taking the blame for those murders. Hopefully people knew that Batman would never kill, but it was hard to have faith in a city that believed even the most absurd tabloid stories.

He walked into the bathroom and took a shower. His mind couldn't stop thinking about his reputation as Batman. It was hard enough to have the reputation of "playboy" as himself, but Batman was supposed to be his way of showing people the real him, even if they didn't know who was actually behind the mask.

After showering Bruce walked right past his closet filled with lavish suits and to his tiny dresser. He rarely had opportunities to go without wearing a suit, and he was happy that today was one of them. Settling on a favorite pair of jeans and a black T-shirt, he grinned as he passed himself in the mirror.

_If only people knew that I would dress like this everyday if I could_

He walked down stairs to the first floor of the penthouse and went straight to the huge wall of books in the living room. Most people thought the books were for show, it would surprise people to know that Bruce had actually read every single one of those books at least once.

"I can just see the headlines now sir, 'Playboy Bruce Wayne Spends Free Time Not With Supermodels, But Reading' ".

Bruce looked over at his old companion and laughed. It was true, it was not what most people would expect to find him doing if they were to come to his house. Even as a child Bruce had never really been one for socializing, and it worsened after his parents death, but you do anything long enough, and you become good at it.

He finally chose one of his favorite books, _American Psycho _by Jewel Millman. It was actually a pretty graphic book--sex and violence wise, but the wit behind it all made him love it. Plus, it was pretty damn funny in some spots.

After sitting on the chair of his balcony, he became absorbed in the book and didn't have a sense of time, but before he knew it, it was nearly 8:00, and he had "business" to attend to.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Batman had decided to go to the narrows that night because it was more likely he'd find some information on "the boss" there then in the main part of town. Also, crime had been slow since the mob had disbanded and the Joker had put in a padded cell, so he was also more likely to find action here.

He heard an ear piercing scream and it struck a cord within him. Perhaps he was being sexist, but it always made him feel worse when he knew a woman's life was on the line.

He hadn't brought the tumbler that night, he didn't know his way around the narrows as much, so it'd be easier to get away from a run in with the police on foot--or rather, on rooftop. Quickly making his way towards the sound, a male shape being pressed against a female one came into view.

"Please, please let me go!" cried the woman.

"Not before I gets a little bit a pleasure first" said the man disturbingly.

This was one crime that Batman really hated, violating someone like that--man or woman--was just sick. He didn't hesitate.

"Not tonight" said Batman before grabbing the man by the collar and tying him up by a trash-can. Not before getting a few good punches in first though.

"Are you OK miss?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine"

The girl was dressed in a high waisted A-line skirt that hit at about mid thigh, she had a white blouse tucked into it, with black tights and 2 inch oxford heels. She looked very fashion forward--and way too into herself. Her hair was perfectly wavy and her makeup was exact. Sure she was beautiful, but he lived in a world of beautiful people, she wasn't anything special to him.

"What's a girl like you doing in these parts anyway?"

She studied him for a minute, and shook her head.

"You know, with all of the bad press you've been getting lately, you're awfully fast to judge a person"

He was at a loss, no one had ever said anything like that to him before.

"Thank you, but I better be on my way now"

Batman watched as the girl walked away from him. He figured she was just a little out of it--being that she almost got raped.

He called police, and told them where to pick up the man and what he'd been trying to do.

He patrolled for a few more hours, and was surprised when he found that crime was even slow in this part of town.

_Maybe the day is coming when Gotham doesn't need Batman anymore._

This thought actually had him on the verge of tears, it brought him back to Rachel, and how she was going to wait for him (A/N: Though if you've seen the Dark Knight, you know this isn't how it actually was).

_I need to stop thinking like this. Rachel will always be in my heart, but she's gone now, and I need to accept it. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

So what do you all think so far? I realize that it was a little boring, but I really needed this chapter to set everything up.


	2. Intelligent Company

Disclaimer: Still don't own Batman, still don't own any other books/movies I may mention.

Yeah... two postings in one night, I just really wanted to get this story rolling, I'm actually even bored with it myself slightly.

The next few chapters will be a little more Bruce centric, don't worry, the Dark Knight will make some appearances here and there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce sighed as he looked over at the alarm clock and attempted to will it to stop ringing. When one doesn't get in till 3:00 AM, and has to wake up three hours later, it doesn't make for an easy life.

After showering, he dragged himself into his closet and chose a well cut and no doubt expensive Armani suit. After choosing a dress shirt to go under it, shoes, and a tie, he looked at himself in the mirror.

_No wonder people hate me so much, I always look as if I'm going to a movie premiere or something_

"Morning sir, was last night an eventful one?"

Bruce sat at the table and picked up his cup of coffee. "Nothing really, but this one girl I saved, I can't get what she said out of my mind..."

"Mmmm?" Alfred pried, trying to get more information

"Well, she was dressed rather nicely, but she was in the narrows, I asked her why she was even there in the first place, and she told me, 'that with all of the bad press I've been getting, I'm awfully quick to judge a person' "

"While I do think she may have overreacted a little, you do have a tendency to over analyze people"

"Do I Alfred?"

"To be honest sure, yes"

"I guess it just comes with the detective part of my job, I mean, I'm constantly having to figure out whether or not I can trust someone, and what their intentions really are"

"I'm sure it's become second nature to you now sir, but you may want to try and be more conscious of it, some people are deeper than they appear. Take for example yourself"

"I suppose you're right"

"I also suppose that you're about to be late to your first meeting"

Bruce looked at his watch and cursed incoherently under his breath.

"What would I do without you Alfred?"

"I'm not sure you would exist sir" said Alfred goodheartedly.

Bruce smiled and made his way to his private elevator and pushed the correct floor number. He opened the double doors to the board room and was not surprised to see everyone else already there.

"Ah, , how nice of you to finally join us" Lucius with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm terribly sorry everyone, please, carry on" Bruce said while trying to hide his embarrassment. He took his seat on the end of the table opposite from Lucius and soon fell asleep out of pure exhaustion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce awoke to the sound of Lucius clearing his throat and standing over him.

"Rough night ?"

"No, just a long one" Bruce said yawning

"I'm beginning to get a little bored, no requests to try and please" the older man said teasingly.

"I'll let you know if I think of anything"

Bruce nodded and walked out of the room. He checked with his secretary and he was luckily free the rest of the afternoon. However, he did have a social gathering to attend that night, and he was not looking forward to it.

After getting back up to the penthouse, he collapsed into the couch in the living room and tried to get some sleep.

"Sir" said Alfred, "SIR"

"Ugh, I'm up, I'm up"

"Apparently so. Anyway sir, I know you have a social event tonight, and well, I do believe you need a new pair of shoes"

Bruce looked over at the ones he'd worn to work. "What's wrong with those?"

"Not them I'm an expert in the matter, but last time I checked it was considered improper to wear work shoes to a formal event, and I had to throw out your formal shoes do to the fact that they were so worn out"

"Fine, I'll go get a pair of shoes"

"I can do it sir, it's no problem"

"No Alfred, I'd like to if that's all right with you. I need a little fresh air anyway"

"Alright then"

Bruce found himself ignoring his cars and motorcycle, much more preferring to walk. He arrived at a shoe store that carried upscale and more affordable brands, that was no way in hell he was going to some boutique that had T-shirts for $300.

Walking to the dress shoes aisle, he could grabbed the first pair he found in his size and tried them on. He looked at his feet in the mirror placed so that the looked may see the shoes, and noticed they were a little scuffed. A saleswoman walked by conveniently.

"Um, excuse me miss, do you have any more of these in a size 11?"

"Hmm, I'll go and check for you"

"Thanks, I appreciate it"

He had to admit, he was a little stunned she hadn't recognized him. It was a rare occurrence. Bruce sat on the little stool and waited patiently for the girl to return. Well, woman was more like it. As she walked towards him, he noticed that she was around his age, maybe a little younger. She was tall for a woman, probably around 5'9, and was slender. She was dressed in just jeans and a T-shirt, and her long blonde hair was swept into a messy ponytail. Her brown eyes had no trace of makeup on them, and neither did the rest of her face. He liked her instantly.

"These will do perfect, umm" he looked at her name-tag, "Kate".

"Let me know if there's anything else I can do for you sir" she said and walked away.

"Actually, this is going to some kind of stupid, but, I have this party to go to, and I don't really know anyone there, would you mind accompanying me?"

"Hmm, a handsome man in an expensive suit asking a lowly shoe salesperson on a date..." she pondered this, "what's the catch?"

"There is none, to be honest, you intrigue me" he said wryly.

She smiled with her lips closed, and he noticed only one side of her mouth turned up, it was charming.

Kate looked him over once, "Alright then, it's a date"

Bruce watched as she rummaged around in her pocket and pulled out a pen. She took his hand and wrote a number on it, presumably her on, as well as an address.

"Call me" she said with a wink.

"All right then" he grinned

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce walked back cheerfully, and was actually looking forward to going to the social event tonight. He knew he had acted rather rashly at his decision to ask Kate out, but he just got a great feeling from her. Then it hit him

_She reminds me of Rachel_

He thought about this a little more, and then concluded that it was just his, "type". Down-to-earth, witty girls. Bruce looked at his hand and dialed the number, he knew she'd still be at work, but left her a message saying he was picked her up at 8:00.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At dinner, Bruce couldn't keep smiling to himself whilst thinking of Kate.

"You seem cheerier than usual sir, what's gotten in to you?" Alfred asked curiously. It _was _unusual for Bruce to seem happy, he was generally so brooding and almost depressive.

"Just thinking about my date tonight..." Bruce said, not really paying attention

"Let me guess, super model or socialite? Or perhaps both?"

Bruce let out a small laugh, "No, actually, some girl I met at the shoe store. Kate. She seemed so... ordinary. And I mean that in the best way possible. But she was beautiful, and witty too"

"Well, I'm certainly glad you've found yourself some company that has more important things to talk about than how much money they made in a day"

"Yeah..." Bruce said while still picturing his date, "yeah, me too"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce pulled up to the apartment building at 7:45. He liked to be early, even though his meeting attendance would show the opposite. Excitedly, he made his way up the stairs to Kate's floor. He wasn't really sure why he was so excited, he just was. It had been months since he'd been in the company of an intelligent woman. He knocked on the door.

"Huh, and here I was expecting you to be 'fashionably late'. You certainly are different than what you appear to be..." Kate said as she opened the door.

It was all Bruce could do to keep his mouth from hitting the floor. Kate was dressed in a sleeveless, knee length, black dress that hugged her slim frame and gave her the appearance of curves. Her hair was curled and the only makeup on her face was a bit of purple eyeliner that made her eyes look even more beautiful.

"Well" said Bruce as he took her hand and kissed it, "you look gorgeous"

She smirked, "not too bad yourself. Let me just run and get my bag real fast"

He nodded and smiled when she came back.

"So..." Kate said as they made their way to the car, "I never actually got your name"

"Bruce, Bruce Wayne"

"You're kidding" Kate said, not so much in disbelief, but almost in irony, "I would've expected anyone else"

"And why is that?" Bruce said while opening the car door for Kate.

"Well, oh thank you, one would not except Bruce Wayne to arrive early, be so chivalrous towards his date, and, show up to an event with only one woman. I AM the only woman aren't I?"

Bruce grinned, "Yes, and considering you didn't recognize me, I assume you aren't one for TV?"

"Nope, don't even own one. I just know anything about you from the newspapers, and those pictures aren't the best. You're much sexier in person"

He was a little take aback by how upfront she was being. He tried to ignore her last comment, "I'm not much of a TV watcher myself either"

"You're telling me you don't own a huge big screen TV, and at least three plasmas?"

"Well, I own them, I just don't...watch them"

Kate turned to face him, and studied him for a moment. "So tell me then, what _does _a billionaire spend all of his time doing?"

"Working mostly, but in my free time, I usually just... read"

Kate snorted. "I find that hard to believe"

Bruce put a hand to his heart, pretending to be hurt, "I don't look like a reader to you?"

"Well, I just... I don't know. I wouldn't really except it is all"

"Appearances aren't everything you know"

"Yeah" Kate's tone softened, "I'm starting to realize that even more..."

They arrived at Wayne tower.

"You didn't tell me the party was here?"

"No, sorry" Bruce said sheepishly

"I thought you weren't going to know anyone?"

"Well, not really, I leave it up to the Board of Trustees to invite people, I'm really not much of a socializer"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate started to realize that what Bruce said was true, he was just really good at faking it. He was a professional at handling these situations, but she could tell he really hated being here. She sipped on her wine while standing near a wall. She _really _didn't know anyone here, so she decided to try and blend in as much as possible.

"Well, I think I've said hello to just about every person. Want to go somewhere a little more enjoyable"

Kate nodded and Bruce took her hand in his and led her to his library.

"Wow, impressive collection" she said while skimming her hands over the titles. "Have you actually read all of these?"

"Actually, I have read most of them. Some more than once"

"Mmm" Kate acknowledged.

Bruce signaled for her to take a seat. "Why don't we talk a little about you? Why is it that someone with as much personality as yourself is working in a shoe store?"

Kate cleared her throat. "Well, let's see. I grew up in a town about 50 miles from here, and I found myself with a full scholarship to Princeton"

Bruce smiled, his "almost" Alumni.

"I went, and I graduated with a degree in English. I don't even know why I majored in it, I really am not one for reading. I moved to Gotham and got a job working in the office of Gotham General. The pay was pretty good, and the benefits were great. But then, as I'm sure you've heard, the Joker blew it up. The only job I could find with decent pay was at the shoe store. Thank god that sick bastard is behind bars. I don't know what this city would do without Batman..."

"Ah, so you're a fan of our very own vigilante are you?"

"Not really a fan, I just admire him. I mean really, the cops in this town are useless, and here comes this guy, from out of nowhere, and does more good for the city than the police have down in years. It just seems pretty incredible if you think about it"

"It doesn't make you uneasy to know that the best form of law enforcement we have is some crazed man running around in a mask who is wanted to for the murder of Harvey Dent and other policemen?"

"Well for one, I don't think he's crazy. And two, I don't really believe he killed those men"

"Really?" Bruce felt himself relax a little, it was nice talking to someone who believed in him, even if they didn't realize who it was that they were talking to.

"Yeah, I think the whole thing's just a coverup, I just don't know what for"

"You certainly are interesting..."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, most people think that Batman is a deranged lunatic who actually did murder those men"

"And you think otherwise?"

"Let's just say... he's an old friend"

"Hmm, and you say I'M the interesting one"

They stared into each other's eyes a moment, as if trying to read each other's minds. As much as he wanted to, Bruce refrained from kissing her though, he didn't want to spoil this evening by rushing into things too fast.

"Oh wow" Kate said looking at her watch,"Look at the time"

Bruce glanced at his own, it was nearly 11. He really needed to get out on the streets.

As if in a silent agreement, they walked out to Bruce's car and he drove her home. At her door, he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I had a really great time tonight, surprisingly" Kate said.

"Yeah, me too, but I wasn't surprised"

"Mmm. We'll go out again. I'll call you"

"I can't wait" Bruce said happily.

Bruce Wayne was happy. He almost couldn't believe it himself. It actually made going out that night a little easier.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you all think of Kate so far? I'll hold off on my opinion for now...


	3. Divided Personalities

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, or the book mentioned in this chapter.

A/N: I am shocked, this chapter is nearly **3000 **words long, I don't think I've ever written that much in one go before! I'm definitely trying to make the characters seem more realistic, I hope that I'll accomplish that in the upcoming chapters. After reading a few other Dark Knight fanfics (granted they were written by people 20 years older than myself) I realized that my version of Bruce is a little too one dimensional, and the story is (at least from my own point of view) sounding a little too "teen" for my own liking, I'm definitely going to try and make the story more interesting and keep the characters more rooted in reality.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce grimaced as he sat up in bed. Last night his grappling hook had snapped and caused him to fall 2 stories. Luckily for him, there had been no criminals around, and he landed in a dumpster. He still had some huge bruises on his back, and was not looking forward to tonight. Bruce decided tat he would have to talk to Lucius about the little "incident".

Completely unmotivated to take a shower, he padded into the kitchen and took a swig of orange juice. He knew if he got caught that Alfred would probably scold him, but his head was still fuzzy, and he wasn't thinking straight.

"Sir, what I have told you about that?"

Bruce froze, and looked over at the clever old man, who was staring at him the way a teacher states at a pupil who had been seen in the act of doing something wrong.

"Sorry Alfred, I forgot"

"Mmmhmm" Alfred mumbled knowingly.

Bruce walked over to the table and took a seat. His breakfast had already been laid out for him. Bagels, bacon, and eggs.

"I've never seen a man eat as much as you, and actually remain in shape" Alfred teased.

"Well, I'm sure one burns a lot of calories running around the city while cleaning up crime every night"

"Touchѐ"

This actually got Bruce thinking. He really did do a lot of physical activity every night, it was amazing that his body didn't betray him. Add in the constant supply of bruises, wounds, and the occasional dislocation, and he was a general practitioner's worse nightmare. At least, he didn't actually have to go to a regular doctor. Bruce couldn't imagine the thought of walking into a doctor's office and saying, "I got a few nasty cuts last night from some mobsters". People would think him to be insane. Plus, it probably wouldn't take a doctor very long to see that Bruce would come in injured after Batman had been seen the previous night. It would take a while, but Bruce never wanted to risk it.

Again, it brought about new thoughts to him. What if for example, the Joker actually knew who he was? He would be a sitting duck in Wayne Tower, and it would be much easier to find him. He would have to become Batman permanently, and it still wouldn't stop the Joker from killing everyone Bruce cared about, and he would no doubt blow up half the city if Bruce didn't turn himself in. It was a disturbing thought, and Bruce was determined to make sure that _never _ happened.

Bruce shook his head, trying to rid it of the unpleasant thoughts. He needed to save this thinking for night, not for day. After skimming through the morning paper, he rolled his eyes when he read what was on page six. The title read, "Has the Prince of Gotham Found Himself A Princess?". Beneath it was a photograph of himself and Kate together at the party from last night. Though this type of thing happened quite frequently, it still astounded him that people actually cared about this stuff. After all, Bruce Wayne was just a person after all. Not necessarily a typical one, but a human being nonetheless, who put his pants on one leg at a time.

_This reminds me, I need to call Kate later._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"So Jean, what do I have to suffer through today?" Bruce asked his middle aged secretary. She was a sweet woman, and he's grown rather fond of her. She was one of the few lower employees who simply cared about the fact that she was talking to Bruce Wayne himself, she was just concerned about making enough money to support her family. That was the kind of person that Bruce respected.

"Well, actually sir, you have a meeting with the new DA, he's interested in meeting all of the influential people in Gotham."

_Oh perfect, I could be sleeping right now..._

Jean shot him an apologetic look, knowing good and well that this was the sort of thing Bruce really hated to do, but it came with his image. "It's a lunch meeting at noon, at that new restraunt that you just purchased"

"Ah right, thanks". Bruce made his way over to Lucius's office and entered without knocking. He was the only person allowed to do so.

"Mr. Wayne, what brings you here so early in the morning? Planning on catching up on your sleep during a meeting today"

"You read my mind" Bruce said grinning. "Actually, I had a little 'rock climbing' incident yesterday"

"Mmm, and what happened exactly?"

"My grappling hook broke, and I've a few nasty bruises on my back to show for it, but it's nothing serious"

"You're lucky, you could've fallen from a much higher 'rock', Mr. Wayne"

Bruce just gave the man a knowing look.

"I'll see what I can do"

"Thanks Lucius". They smiled at each other, thinking about how casual they made everything sound, when in reality it _was _actually a serious matter. Bruce nodded at the older man and made his way to his own office. While waiting for his meeting, he spent his time researching Arkham. The man knew that the Joker would find a way out somehow or another, he just needed to know when and how. He wanted to be as prepared as possible

_That sick bastard deserves to be tortured everyday of his life, it they killed him, he wouldn't suffer enough_

Bruce had scared himself. It wasn't like him to think these kind of thoughts day--or night. This man--if he could even be considered one--was making his blood boil and his thoughts irrational.

_Maybe is it possible for someone to be so corrupted, that they cannot redeem themselves_

The secret vigilante was steaming now. It was so much harder for himself to keep his emotions in check without the cape and cowl, and it frightened him to think that he had really split his personality so much. After a while, he found that the internet was of no use to him concerning the Joker's inevitable escape, and he was racking his own brain for answers. The phone rang and nearly made him fall out of his chair, he's been deep in thought for hours.

It was Jean, reminding him that his meeting was in fifteen minutes. As he made his way to his car, Bruce decided that maybe this meeting would be worthwhile after all. He needed to know whether or not he would be able to trust this man. Having a DA who liked Batman would make his life much, _much _easier.

When he walked outside, he found himself confronted with dozens of flashing lights,and instinctively shielded his face with his arm, attempting to keep his eyesight.

"Bruce! Care to comment on your new squeeze?"

"What's her name?"

"Is she a model?"

"An actress"

Bruce ignored their questions and tried his best to push through the annoying crowd as he got in his car.

"Come on , you can own half of Gotham, you can certainly afford to give us a quote"

The billionaire sighed deeply, "I'm sorry, but I'm about to be late to a meeting with the new District Attorney" He then realized what a stupid thing that was to say, a new slew of questions came firing at him, and he drove off, leaving some very pissed tabloid reporters in front of Wayne Tower. He handed his keys to the valet at the entrance of the restraunt and walked in confidently, he had to remind himself to keep up his "dumb" persona with the DA.

"! You're early" said Stan Tampvert, the District Attorney.

"I like to make a good impression" Bruce said as he took a seat. A waitress hurried over to the table to pour them each a glass of water, she looked like she was about to wet herself from the shock of who she was serving.

"Can I get you anything else to drink?"

"No, water is fine with me" Bruce said kindly.

"Hmm, and here I was, expecting you to order a bottle of wine" Stan teased.

"I've got a bit of a headache" Bruce said cooly, attempting to rid himself of further comments. Stan had a point though, normally Bruce _would _have ordered a bottle of wine, just to keep up his appearance, but his was still in pain from his fall, and just wanted to clear his head.

"So," Bruce declared, turning the attention on Stan, "What are you planning to do for the city? It seems your job's a bit easy now, with the mob broken up and the Joker in Arkham".

"Well, the first thing I'm going to do is try and put the justice back into the city's justice system. It's my goal to rid of every corrupt cop, lawyer, and judge"

"That's quite a task, you may find yourself devoid of a justice system at all"

"Not so confident in the city are we ?"

"It's to be, when they haven't done very much lately"

"I suppose... Anyway, the second thing I'm going to do is get rid of the Batman"

Bruce was amused now, he could have a little fun with the man, but the other side of him was telling him that this was a bad omen.

"Not a fan of our Dark Knight, sir?"

"Absolutely not. One cannot take the law into one's own hands like he has done. Sure he caught the Joker, and he was mostly responsible for the mob's disbanding, but he's done it in an awful way. Wrecking property, destroying cop cars, not to mention, he's to blame for the death of my predecessor"

Bruce put on a fake smile and nodded. "I've just been convinced of your competence, you're going to do great things for this city"

"Thank you , that means a lot, come from a man who _owns _half the city"

_Why do people always feel the need to say that? I certainly don't own an entire half of the city._

Nevertheless, the man laughed goodheartedly and they continued their lunch.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce breathed a sigh of relief when he walked into his penthouse. He couldn't have been more glad that that part of his day was over. Remembering that he still needed to call Kate, his walked over to his phone and dialed her number.

"Kate here"

"Oh Kate, I'm glad to have caught you, I thought you'd be at work or something"

"Nope, it's my day off."

"Ah well. I was wondering, if maybe you wanted to have dinner Friday evening? No annoying rich people this time, I swear"

She laughed. He liked her laugh.

"That sounds great, but how about _I _pick the place?"

"Hmm. Deal"

"OK, well pick me up at 7:00, and don't wear a suit"

Bruce laughed this time, "then I may just have to show up in my pajamas"

"As long as your pj's consist of nothing but your boxers, then I'm all for it"

Bruce could see her half smiling in his head. "I can't promise you that. So you aren't going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope! I'm gonna surprise 'ya"

"Great, I'll see you Friday at 7:00"

"Not wearing a suit!" she chirped.

"Right, see you then".

He hung up, and found himself smile. It would surprise people to know that he enjoyed smiling, it was just a difficult thing for him to do. His mind was either clouded from acting as an idiot, or clouded from thinking about his duties as Batman. It was wonderful to have his mind filled with the things that most people's were.

Bruce walked across his marble floor to his library. The shelves were covered with dust, because he refused to let Alfred risk harming himself cleaning the tall structure. But Bruce liked that, it gave the place charm. He pulled out another one of his favorite books by Jewel Millman, _The Prestige. _

Hours flew by, and it was eventually night time. Time for the Dark Knight to come out, much to the dismay of Stan Tampvert.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Friday, and Bruce was actually nervous. Even though he _did _hate the world of the botox-ed and fabulous, in actuality, he was going to be out his element tonight. Although, it was hard to stop a smile from appearing on his face when he walked out the door wearing a T-shirt, jeans, and flip flops. He hadn't left the house like that in...ever he didn't think.

Wanting to really impress Kate, he didn't even take a car. Bruce walked all the way to the apartment, enjoying the crisp evening air. Even though it wasn't especially clean, considering he lived in an enormous city. People passed him on the street without so much as a second glance, no one recognized him without a suit on.

_Wow, maybe I didn't need the Bat suit after all, people don't know who I am without a mask on_

He laughed off the thought, knowing damn well that he would have never been about to achieve what he had without the suit.

Arriving at Kate's door early, he knocked. She opened the door, wearing exactly what he was--in feminine versions of course.

"I almost didn't know it was you at first" she said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"It might shock you, but if it were up to me, I'd dress like this everyday"

"You own the company don't you? Couldn't you show up in whatever you wanted?"

"Technically yes, but I can't guarantee that it would make the best impression". He almost laughed out loud, picturing the look Lucius would give him if he arrived to work dressed like this.

"Alright, shall we?" Kate said as she locked her door. When they got outside, she seemed shocked that he hadn't brought a car.

"I wanted to go _really _low key" he said, as if reading her mind.

"I'm impressed"

"Are you going to tell me where we're going now?"

"Nope. Just follow me" And so he did, not once questioning her. They chatted about news, and current events in Gotham. One of the biggest things they had in common thus far, was their love of keeping up with the world.

"Here we are!" Bruce snapped out of his thoughts, he'd actually forgotten they were going to dinner. He was perfectly content with just walking and talking.

"Outback. Very nice" Bruce said with a chuckle.

"It's my favorite restraunt" Kate said matter-of-factly.

"Hey, don't think I've never eaten here. I go for weeks practically living off of their take out."

"And here I was hoping to give you some new experiences, you are just full of surprises"

"Nah, I'm just not a walking cliche"

Kate laughed again and they were seated at a table. Bruce didn't even need to look at the menu, he already knew what he was having.

"And what can I get you two tonight" a waiter said cheerfully.

"I'll have a Corona" Bruce said

"Mmm, same for me" Kate answered

"Oh! And how about we start off with a blooming onion?" Bruce added.

"Excellent" the waiter said, scribbling down the order on his notepad.

"I love those!" Kate squealed with delight.

"Well that's a shame then, cause I'm gonna eat most of it" Bruce quipped.

"Bring it on billionaire boy" Kate said narrowing her eyes. When the waiter brought their drinks and appetizer, they both order a burger well done with everything on it, laughing again at their similarities.

"I challenge you to an eating contest?"

Bruce put a hand on his heart, pretending to be shocked. "Me?"

"Yeah, you"

"You're on"

They both began stuffing their faces with the fried concoction, laughing at their ridiculousness whenever they made eye contact.

"You still have room for the burger?" Bruce questioned.

"Oh yeah"

They both ate slower this time, feeling that they might explode if they kept up the fast eating speed.

"Kate, can I ask you something"

"Sure"

"Where do you put it all?"

"Excuse me?"

"The food! You ate as much as I did, and I'm 6'0 and 200 pounds, you're so thin!"

"Fast metabolism I reckon" she said, flashing her white smile.

They took their time walking back to Kate's apartment, not really wanting the night to end so soon. Bruce had no choice though, he had work to do that night. Kate stood at her door, fiddling with her keys. Though he hadn't been on a proper date in ages, Bruce could tell she was trying to signal him.

"I had a really great time tonight" Bruce said, looking into her deep brown eyes.

"Me too"

He cupped her chin and kissed her, making sure not to linger too long.

"Mmm, well, talk to you soon" Kate said looking flushed.

"Yeah, definitely" Bruce said, not wanting to take his eyes off of her.

He walked back to his penthouse, unable to rid himself of a smile, when something occurred to him.

_I'm not really acting like myself with Kate_

Bruce, indeed was not. The man had become so accustomed to taking on the personalities of those around him, that he was starting to lose his sense of self. He was not nearly as bubbly and playful as Kate probably thought he was, he made a mental note to try and fix that. It also made him sad that it was _so _hard to be himself around people he didn't really know that well. The double life was really impacting him, more than he wished it would. The only people who knew the real him were Alfred, Lucius, and Rachel, and only two of them were still alive.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anyone care to comment on my characterization of Bruce? I've realized that it is really difficult to keep him in character while writing from his point of view. It's probably be a lot easier to write from another character's point of view, but I like a challenge :D

Comments, reviews, and criticism are always welcome!


	4. Getting Real

Disclaimer: Still don't own Batman or the book mentioned in this chapter. Still wishing I did...

A/N: First of all I'd like to give a shout out to everyone who either favorited (not a word haha) or story alerted my story, that almost means more to me than reviews because it means I know you want to keep reading! Also to my reviewers of course! For keeping my spirits up. So thank you....

LeleChaos

simon22cat

Alexandraknight20

Potzy375

AnimeOtakuBara

negotiator24

Darmiscotta

alsmith16

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce groaned angrily when his alarm clock went off.

_I'm going to throw that damn thing out the window one of these days_

The lack of sleep was really starting to affect him. Last night he'd gotten lazy, and wasn't able to dodge a kick to the stomach from a huge mobster. The feeling of nausea had not yet subdued, and it hurt when he moved his torso too fast. Finally sliding off his covers, he walked into the bathroom heading straight for the shower, but then he stopped when he caught the sight of himself in the mirror. It was a sight Bruce wasn't expected. He actually had dark rings under his eyes, and his face was showing the effects of his rough lifestyle. He desperately needed to get better sleep. Letting his mind wander, his thoughts drifted back to his epiphany from the night before. He had not been acting like himself around Kate, and that tortured him endlessly for some reason. Bruce had been used to having three parts of him: the playboy, the vigilante, and the real man, but had he added another? Personality sponge? If he had, he was intent on making sure that it didn't develop into a more common occurrence.

A splash of cold water from the sink woke him up a little, and he got into the shower. The warm water actually made him feel even drowsier, and he scrubbed extra hard with his loofa to try and awake his senses. After getting out and wrapping a towel around his hips, he opened up his medicine cabinet and took out his shaving cream and razor. He's gotten a little lazy, and had a 5:00 O'clock shadow going on. Not very professional.

Feeling like he was on autopilot, he walked over to his closet and got dressed. When he made his way into the kitchen, Alfred had to refrain himself from gasping at the site of his employer--and dearest friend.

"Sir, if I may voice my opinion, I would advice you to have an early night tonight"

Bruce considered this, but this grew alarmed at the thought. "I'm sorry Alfred, I just cannot do that"

"Well then sir, what if you canceled any other plans for tonight, and at least got some sleep in before heading out?"

Even though he still didn't like the idea, Bruce decided that he really needed to do so. He wordlessly sat at the table and just stared at his food. The lack of sleep had deprived him of any urge to eat. Moving his eyes slowly around him, he decided against reading the newspaper. If there were articles criticizing either part of him, he'd rather just not know about it.

After summoning up any willpower he had, Bruce walked over to his private elevator and made his way down to the offices. As he walked to his secretary's desk, it was all he could do to give a friendly nod to the people that said good morning to him.

"Morning Jean, what's my schedule look like for today?"

The woman pulled up a calendar on her iMac, and scanned it quickly. "Well, you have a business meeting about the new developments in France at 9:00, and lunch with at noon to discuss... something classified. Then at 3:00 you have a meeting with your charity department to discuss this months benefit, and at--"

"I'm sorry to have to ask you this, but could you please cancel everything after 3:00? I won't be able to attend for... personal reasons"

"Very well , please let me know if there's anything else I can do for you"'

Bruce gave her a smile and went straight to the boardroom. Even though he had nearly an hour to kill before his first meeting, he liked the view from the room, and he needed to clear his head. His private office was not the greatest place for doing so. Bruce's mind became obsolete while he gazed out the window, time disappeared. In his opinion, the time had flown by far too quickly.

He remained in a daze throughout the meeting, offering nothing more than the occasional, "Yeah" or "Sounds great". Lucius noticed this, but decided to wait until lunch to discuss it with Bruce.

They met in 's office, which actually had a separate room just for lunch meetings. After their food had been brought up, Lucius looked straight into Bruce's eyes. There was so much stress and distraught in them, and the older man wondered how Bruce's mind could handle it all.

", if I may be frank, you look like hell"

"Oh believe me, I've noticed. Alfred already made me promise that I would come back and take a nap before going out tonight"

"That's very wise of him. Now, about the grappling hook problem. I've developed a new material that..."

Bruce tried to listen, and he wanted to, honestly. But he couldn't. His mind was asleep, it was all his body could do to do the opposite. The remainder of the day dragged on in a slow haze that made Bruce want to explode. It was worse than being back in high school. When 5:00 came, he nearly sprinted back to his bedroom and collapsed into bed, not even bothering to take his suit off.

"" Bruce heard faintly. "I'm sorry to say that you should probably get up now. It's just now 10"

Breathing deeply, Bruce sat up, feeling slightly more refreshed. He rushed out to his temporary "batcave"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Batman was doing something a little out of the ordinary tonight. Instead of looking for crime, he was going to Arkham, and trying to figure out how the Joker might escape. It wasn't hard to be stealthy, because very few employees remained at the facility at night. After the institution fell out of 's control, it had actually become a far more secure, and morally just place. It wasn't that Batman didn't trust the people responsible for the place, he just learned to never underestimate his largest foe.

Making the rounds around the outside of the building, he covered every nook and cranny, not wanting to miss a thing. He was stunned, the place truly looked inescapable. It wasn't though, nothing was entirely containable.

_The Joker's going to do this in a much more explosive way then, I should've guessed this all along, the man is one for theatrics._

The thought ate at him for the rest of the night, and he chose to turn in early.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For once, Bruce didn't immediately curse the agonizing sound that awoke him, because he wasn't distinctly sore in any one place, and he felt well rested--for the first time in months (although well rested to him, meant what most people would describe as an "OK" night's sleep). Also, it was Saturday, which meant he didn't have to go to work. He could concentrate on more important things, like mapping out what the Joker what planning.

", if I may, I should remind you that you have not contacted your female friend in a while".

"Oh yes, thank you Alfred!" Bruce was slightly panicked, he didn't want Kate to think that he had forgotten about her. Not wanting to make an even worse impression, he hurried to his phone and dialed her number.

"It's Kate"

"Kate! Hi, it's Bruce"

"Mmm, haven't heard from you in a while"

"Yes, and I'm really, _really _sorry about that. I've been swamped with work"

"Not out escorting far more beautiful and glamourous women than I?"

"No, no, definitely not. Besides, I'm not one for glamour, and it'd be hard to find a woman more beautiful than you"

"Nice flattery. Not bad"

"So listen, do you have any plans tonight?"

"Yes, actually I'm goin' on a date with Gotham's most eligible bachelor"

"What?"

"Bruce, that's you"

"Oh" Bruce blushed, even though he wasn't seeing her face-to-face. "Right. So anyway, I was thinking maybe you could just come over to my place, and I could make you dinner? Then we could watch a movie or something"

"That sounds pretty nice. But one thing, you, cooking? I'm not going to get food poisoning am I?"

"I'm insulted!" Bruce teased, "I happen to be a decent cook if I do say so myself. And look, I've got something to admit to you"

"Please, don't be gay"

This caused the man to laugh at such a notion, he enjoyed the company of women FAR too much for that to _ever _be possible. "Oh yes, what I've been meaning to tell you was that I don't think we should see each other anymore, because I've found myself a new companion, with the dreamiest six pack"

Kate busted into hysterics. "OK, OK, you've made your point, So what did you _really _want to tell me?"

"Actually" Bruce sighed "I don't think I've been really acting like myself around you"

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well, I've sort of developed a habit of acting like the people I'm around. It's awful I know, but because I'm nothing like the people I have to suffer through almost every night, I find myself sort of subconsciously taking on their personalities, and I believe I may have been doing the same thing with you"

"What do you mean?"

"Honestly, I'm really not that funny, and I would _never _have challenged a person to an eating competition. I just... really like you, and I want to show you the real me"

"Bruce, I'm touched. That was actually really deep"

"Thanks. So uh, I'll pick you up at 8?"

"Deal"

"But I'm bringing the car this time, I'm too tired to walk"

Kate giggled, "Alright, see you then!"

Bruce sighed out of relief. He felt a little less stressed now. Looking at his watch, he realized he still had nearly the whole day to himself before his date that night. After taking a stop at the kitchen to get a glass of water, he walked into the library and pulled out another one of his favorite books by Jewel Millman, _The Machinist. _For the first time ever, he almost felt he could relate a little to the sleep deprived main character.

At 7:00, Bruce put down the book and went to ready himself in the bathroom. He opted for a casual button up, dark jeans, and flip flops for his outfit. When he pulled up to Kate's building, she was actually waiting for _him _this time.

"You aren't the only one that can be early" she said, giving him a wink. He quickly went to her side of the car and opened the door for her, and she gave him a peck on the lips. On the way back to Bruce's, they chatted about how they had been the past couple of days.

"Well actually, I'm not so great" Kate said melancholily.

"What happened?" said Bruce, actually very concerned

"I got laid off from work" Kate said, her eyes remaining on her knees, "The chain isn't doing so hot right now, so they had to make a lot of cuts. Since I didn't have seniority, they let me go. Saying it was, 'nothing personal'."

"That's really awful. I would never do that to any of my employees" Bruce's eyes flashed with an idea. "That's it! You have office experience, why don't I offer you a job?"

"Bruce, I'm not it's such a great idea, you know, dating one of your employees..."

"Well, I mean, as long as we kept it professional at work, and I made sure not to show favoritism, then I don't see what's wrong with it"

"Hmm, I'll think about it. I like a challenge, being handed things in life doesn't make it very interesting"

They arrived at the penthouse, and Bruce told Kate to take a seat at the counter while he made dinner.

"So, what are you going to make me?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs, my speciality" Bruce said flashing his teeth

"Sounds great!" Kate chirped.

Bruce poured them each a glass of wine while he cooked, and Kate didn't take her eyes off of him the whole time. At one point he caught her looking at him particularly intense. He raised an eyebrow.

Kate shrugged, "What can I say? I've never had a man cook for me before, it's pretty sexy"

Bruce blushed again at her straightforwardness. Sure he was used to women making suggestions to him and giving him winks or stares, but no one was ever this upfront. He found it rather enticing.

"And here we are" he said walking over to the table with the plates. He then lit the candles on the table and pulled out Kate's chair for her.

"It smells really great"

"Bon appetite!"

They ate slowly, enjoying the savory flavor of the meal. The pair didn't say much, but the looks they gave each other were enough to keep things from getting boring.

"Wow... if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were imported straight from Italy!"

"Well, when you grow up with a cook as good as Alfred," Bruce said laughing, "you learn a thing or two"

Kate smiled at him charmingly. "Oh wait!" Bruce said as he walked over to the fridge, "Can't forget dessert"

"Ohhhh! Is that **chocolate mousse**?" Kate said enthusiastically.

"It sure is"

After finishing up their dessert, Kate offered to help clean up. Bruce tried to get her to back down, but she insisted. "So Bruce, where is Alfred tonight anyway? You keep saying such wonderful things about him, but I've never even met him yet!"

"Oh. I told him to take an early night. I'll tell you, it wasn't easy though. He's in his master suite right now"

Kate just stared at the massive entertainment center. "To be honest with you" said Bruce, "I actually don't know how to work the DVD player. I've never used it"

"Hmm. Well you choose the movie, I'll figure out the darn technology"

"Deal"

Bruce chose one of his favorite comedies, and was amazed when Kate set the TV up with ease. "How did you do that? There are like, 10 different remotes!"

"Well maybe it's cause this one says DVD" Kate teased, giving Bruce a light slap on the arm.

"Oh yeah, that might explain it". They snuggled up close to each other, and laughed at all of the same parts. They obviously had similar tastes in humor. When the movie was over, the screen went black, and with all of the lights having been turned off to "enhance the cinematic experience", it was nearly pitch black. Kate looked straight into Bruce's eyes.

"You know" she said caressing his cheek, "I've wanted to do this for a while now" She kissed him lightly at first, and then we he returned the action, she put her arms around his neck and they slid down into a laying position. Their kisses became more and more intense, with them inviting each other to explore the other's mouth. With hands flying over every part of their bodies, they were exhausted in no time. Kate pulled away, breathing heavily and stared at Bruce's eyes. He smiled at her, and she gave him one last peck before sitting up and smoothing down her clothes.

"Well, it's getting pretty late..."

"Yeah, uh, why don't I drive you home" Bruce said, still flustered from their heavy make-out session. The drive back was in a comfortable silence, the couple perfectly content to just enjoy each other's company. When they arrived at Kate's door, Bruce didn't hesitate this time to kiss her, this time his arms going around her waist and pulling her tight. He gave her a squeeze before saying goodbye and leaving, not wanting to let her go yet.

As Bruce sat in the living room later that night, waiting for the right time to leave, he couldn't get his mind off of Kate. He had only known the girl for a little over 2 weeks, but he was falling fast for her. There was just an electricity between the two of them that seemed to ignite whenever they touched. He was also intrigued by her, she was feisty, yet down-to-earth. Opinionated, but just reserved enough. Even if he wasn't so enamored with her, he's certainly be fascinated.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I actually might have a lot coming up soon in a short amount of time because I'll be on a 17 hour car ride to Florida tomorrow for winter break, and I'll have nothing better to do than type on my laptop. As always, comments and suggestions are welcome!


	5. Author's Note

Hello everyone! I haven't forgotten about this story, that much I promise you. I know it hasn't been a very long time since I last updated, but compared to my usual frequent updating schedule, it may have seemed like I have abandoned the story. Quite the opposite really. I'm on vacation right now, and on the long car ride down here, I did write a _lot _of material, but me being stupid, forgot to save it, and therefore I lost it all. I haven't really had a lot of free time while on vacation, but I have been further researching the Batman character. I've actually read some of the comics online and dove into the rest of the DC comic universe. It's really quite interesting, and as "geeky" as it might sound, I am actually enjoying it all. Comics seem to have a bad rep. So far, all of the ones I've read are not childish, overly campy, or full of gore and action with no plot. I'm getting a bunch of good ideas too. Anyone who's even remotely a fan of any movie based off of a comic book character, I suggest you try reading a comic based on that character, you may be surprised.

**Posting should resume in 2009.


End file.
